bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiryo Ochida
Seiryo Ochida (越智田瀬領, Ochida Seiryo) is a male Hakaishin of notable Dragon decent. He was born into the Ochida Clan as a divine envoy, touched by the powers of gods. His power earned him not only respect and authority but monikers as well, namely The Executioner (刑吏, Keiri) because of his unprecedented destructive powers. After becoming clan head, Seiryo went on to join the ranks of Gotei 13 within Soul Society after enlisting in the Shinō academy, customary of all high-ranking clan members of the Ochida. He remained as the third seat of the Seventh Division for two centuries, fighting in battles such as the Winter War and Thousand-Year Blood War before leaving the position and returning to his clan with newfound experience. Within the Ochida clan, Seiryo has had to defend his title from many a challenger and earned the name Seiryo the Invicible (無敵瀬領, Muteki Seiryo) after defeat all those who came to battle him. Every member of the clan know the strength that this alias holds. Now, whenever Seiryo walks among the people of the Ochida Clan, all kowtow before him until he continues on his way. This level of respect gives homage to his prodigious skill. The other clans of Tokoyonokuni often view him as a "devil with a god's power", admitting both their disdain for him and their acknowledgement of his abilities. Appearance Preceding his induction into his status as clan leader, Seiryo sported a very gruff façade. He had shoulder-length blond hair, a chinstrap beard and thick, unkempt eyebrows. He intimidated most others when first encountering him, setting off his impression of wanting respect. Later on, after his coronation, his facial features become much softer. His eyebrows become much thinner due to his caretakers shaving them. His hair goes from shoulder-length to waist-length after growing it out and he shaves his beard. Currently, Seiryo sports a very youthful appearance. His soft features make him a favorite among the clanswomen. As per clan custom, Seiryo dyed his hair black from his natural blond to signify his position. At one point, Seiryo wore a plain-white headband as a way to keep his hair up but eventually let his hair down. With his facial features comes his body which has molded over many years of intense fighting. His muscles have been toned but are not surprisingly large. His slim figure is often used as disguise for his true strength. He often uses this to his advantage as an element of surprise in battle. As a child, Seiryo's hair was more bowl-cut in style, hanging around his face. His usual attire consisted of a dark kimono shirt, a short light green jacket with darker green linings, a white scarf around his neck, traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, and a dark green sash around his waist. Personality Seiryo's greatest defining trait is his domineering hubris. No one in his clan could stand before him without wavering under his intimidating presence. Much of popularity as clan leader comes from his inspiring charisma. During the Ten Families War, Seiryo was able to strengthen the resolve of his fellow clansmen into winning a decisive battle which led the Ochida clan to victory over the other clans. Seiryo also takes pride in his position and personal strength. He often comes off as arrogant and self-absorbed, making the lesser clans of Tokoyonokuni hold hatred for him. Despite his own pride, Seiryo is very firm in his loyalty to his clan. He has stated that as long as he was able, he would ensure that the prosperity of the clan would continue. This stems from his promise to never put the clan's integrity in jeopardy, and that if he should do that, his clansmen would kill him. This unbreakable will has gives him a psychological edge when it comes to challenges that seem too much to handle. Outside of his leadership position, Seiryo is a very protective individual. He cares deeply for those close to him and is willing to go to extreme lengths to insure the safety of his loved ones. His compassion is usually masked by his machismo and is not normally displayed. However, this is due to Seiryo not wanting his compassion to be confused with softness. As a result, Seiryo shows his affection for others using indirect methods, mostly laced with his sharp tongue. Those not closely associated with him see his relationships as dysfunctional at times because of his seemingly abusive front. History Born into the Ochida Clan as the middle child of three, Seiryo found himself being given the most attention from his parents. This was because of the power he exhibited at a very young age, surpassing his brothers' combined tenfold. Soon, like all children of the Ochida, he began his initiation. Trainers took him into custody and introduced him to rigorous training in battle tactics, mental discipline, and physical strength. During his training, Seiryo had met Yunosuke Ochida who would later become a close friend of Seiryo and who Seiryo relied on in hard times. Under the training regimen of the clan, Seiryo learned many forms of combat ranging from swordsmanship, which the instructors refered to as "Zanjutsu", to effective movement referred to as "Hohō", to spells referred to as "Kidō", to unarmed combat referred to as "Hakuda". Seiryo learned how each skill complemented each other and near flawlessly applied them to his fighting style. After his basic training was complete, the time for sendoffs had come near. Plot Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes References